No More Denying Love
by FRESCAAAA
Summary: REPOSTED! Keiko is a young woman who has lost all meaning to the word love. Hiei is a young womanizer. When the two meet by chance, can Hiei teach her the true meaning of love, when even he doesn't understand it? PLEASE R&R COMPLETE!
1. CHAPTER 1

Chapter 1  
  
Author Note - Hello! I reposted this fic, for it was removed because of Vindictive's report..-_-; :sigh: oh well, I'll stand strong against lemons. PLEASE REVIEW, for old and new readers!!!! ^_^  
  
Full Summary - Keiko is a young woman who has lost all meaning for love. Hiei is a young man who is a womanizer. How will Hiei teach Keiko the true meaning of love when met by chance?  
  
Again Author Note - the characters in YYH will be scattered around. Some will be in their roles, and others may not.  
  
Oh great, I'm late for my job! Keiko Ukimaro thought angrily, as she stormed passed the busy streets of Tokyo. Keiko was a young woman, around her early twenties. She had just gotten out of college and had a nice steady job as a secretary. Although it wasn't her ideal choice, it put food on the table and clothes on her back. Her best friend and roommate was Botan Aya. They had been together since middle school and still stayed the best of friends. Keiko started thinking of high school and tried to brush it away quickly. But the memories of high school swirled around her mind, making her relive the deception Yusuke Urameshi did to her.  
  
*~* Flash Back *~*  
  
A young Keiko in her blue school uniform walked slowly down the hallway. A young teenager came behind her and grabbed her by the waist making each shriek with laughter. "Yusuke! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
The boy called Yusuke had raven black hair and wore an all green suit instead of uniform that you were required to wear.  
  
"Couldn't help it!" he teased, giving her a playful kiss.  
  
Keiko smirked and started walking toward her class with Yusuke walking behind her.  
  
He then grabbed her and when no one was looking, he went into a broom closet with her. "Yusuke!"  
  
He smiled and kissed her running his hands down her waist to her thighs.  
  
*~* Flash back ended *~*  
  
Keiko wiped the tears away trying not to remember the past that still haunted her. She started running in order no to be late, pushing past people.  
  
Hiei was coming out of an apartment building with his black hair with white streaks tousled. His shirt buttoned up wrong. He was saying goodbye to a woman who had come out wearing only a t shirt.  
  
Walking down the streets, he thought that yesterday night had been fun. He grinned to himself and started walking aimlessly.  
  
He then saw a young woman running down the streets. He made an involuntary gasp at the sight of her. She had long silky brown her that was up to her waist. It swayed back and forth as she ran. Her eyes was a nice chocolate colored brown. They seemed to twinkle innocence. He looked at her form and saw tight black denim jeans, with a white tank top.  
  
Before he realized this, that woman had run straight into him, knocking both off the ground.  
  
"Watch out!" Keiko cried landing on top of a young man clad in black.  
  
"Me! You're the one who ran straight into me!"  
  
"I don't have time for this!"  
  
Keiko saw who she landed on and her eyes widen at the sight. He had black hair, that had streaks of white, with red crimson eyes that burned into you. His form was muscular but slim. Slightly taller than her, but hardly even a difference.  
  
Keiko quickly looked at her watch and gasped, it was a little after 8 and she had to get to work. Now!  
  
Getting up quickly, Keiko left the stunned man, and ran, her boots clicking against the sidewalk.  
  
That was rude, Hiei thought irritably. He got up, brushed himself and saw that the young woman had left her purse. Perfect, a great way to meet her again.  
  
*~* Later *~*  
  
"Botan! I'm home!" Keiko called tiredly walking through the two bedroom apartment she shared.  
  
"Oh! Great! You get to see who I brought home too!" a bubbly voice called in the living room. Botan Aya was lets say, jumped from guy to guy. Only really wanting their skills in bed.  
  
Keiko walked in and to her surprise saw the man she had bumped into early today.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Keiko asked suspiciously.  
  
"And hello to you too." Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"You know each other?" Botan asked.  
  
"No. She knocked me off the ground without saying sorry." He said arrogantly, crossing his arms.  
  
"Keiko! You didn't?" Botan exclaimed, her mouth opening in surprise.  
  
"Oh please." Keiko said, her arms crossing as well. "How'd you two meet?"  
  
"Are you jealous?" Hiei asked teasing her.  
  
"Oh no! Keiko never gets jealous, no matter what." Botan said with a sad shake. "She has no sex life."  
  
"Botan!" Keiko yelled, her cheeks turning a faint pink. Both Hiei and Botan laughed.  
  
"I'm serious though, I think she's still a virgin." Botan said laughing and choking on her coke at the same time.  
  
"Oh please! You're so immature. I'm not like some people, who share their sex life every day." Keiko drawled crossing her arms. "Now if you excuse me, I will take a shower."  
  
Keiko still could hear the laughers of those two and angrily got into a soothing bath. Old memories tore into her mind.  
  
*~* Flash Back *~*  
  
(Where we ended off)  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko gasped as his hands moved up and down her right thigh, making Keiko moan uncontrollably. "No! I'm not ready."  
  
Yusuke groaned pulled away, getting out of the closet. Keiko panted heavily and saw disappointment in his brown eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want to make love for the first time in a broom closet." Keiko explained.  
  
He nodded and helped her out, together walking hand in hand towards class.  
  
*~* Flash Back Ends *~*  
  
Keiko awoke to the soapy smell of jasmine. She opened her eyes and saw two crimson eyes staring at her own. Keiko yelped and went under the bubbles, hearing the laughs of Hiei. "What the fucking hell are you doing?"  
  
Hiei continued to laugh, but the image of Keiko lying there in the tub eyes closed looked so beautiful. But something disturbed the peacefulness, he saw a single tear fall from the closed eyes. His heart, for some reason seemed to shatter at that picture.  
  
"It's alright, I didn't see you." Hiei said, trying to reassure her but failing miserably.  
  
Keiko had to go to the surface, she needed air. Going up to only allow her head visible, Keiko wiped soapsuds of her face and glared angrily at Hiei. "Again, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Hmmmm... I don't know. I guess you're alluring beauty led me here." Hiei said seductively.  
  
"Har, har, har. Very funny. Now can you please go!'  
  
"Only if you go out with me."  
  
"I thought you were with Botan?"  
  
"I am."  
  
Keiko looked at him disbelieving. "You are a player."  
  
"No kidding. Now what's you're answer?"  
  
Keiko smiled sweetly and whispered, "Come closer and I'll show you."  
  
Hiei grinned, and moved in closer, smelling her sweet scent. Before he could reach closer, Keiko dunked his head in the tub and quickly got out of the tub, wrapping her wet body with a bathrobe.  
  
Gasping for breath, Hiei tried to get up and heard a small laugh and heard a voice say, "Does that answer you're question?"  
  
Hiei furiously got up and regained his balance. No matter what he'd get Keiko Ukimaoro in his bed, one way or another.  
  
Keiko went to her room, drying herself and changing. Her heart still couldn't stop beating of being with Hiei alone in the bathroom. No! She couldn't think like that! She could absolutely not like Hiei.  
  
Her door opened and in came Hiei, hair still dripping wet and clutching a small purse. "I met Botan by seeing her at your door, while I waited at you're apartment building. She saw me and invited me in. I have your purse because you left it when we crashed."  
  
"Oh! Thank you!" Keiko said surprised at hearing sincerity in his words.  
  
"So we still on tomorrow night? Eight o clock?"  
  
Keiko looked at him confused, didn't the little scene in the bathroom enough. But then again he did save her purse and the hassle of having to renew everything.  
  
"I won't take no for an answer. Goodnight." Hiei said, while walking towards Keiko and kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
He left quickly and smiled at the feel of Keiko's soft, pliant lips.  
  
Keiko licked her mouth and wondered what just happened. He had to be kidding of the date thing.  
  
I can't start liking him. I won't!" Keiko thought angrily, getting ready to sleep.  
  
*~* Flash Back *~*  
  
"Yusuke! Is that all you ever want?" Keiko angrily yelled.  
  
"I just think that were ready and that you don't need anymore time. I mean come on!" Yusuke shouted just as angrily.  
  
"Were just in high school! I don't want to be some high school student who fucks every guy and then winds up pregnant!"  
  
"But it wouldn't be with just every guy, just me!"  
  
"That makes no difference!"  
  
*~* Flash Back Ended *~*  
  
Keiko heard the sounds of birds chirping and singing. She got up reluctantly and went to get breakfast ready. On the kitchen table, she saw a vase of roses and a card next to it.  
  
Curiously opening it, she saw what it read :  
  
Keiko,  
  
Hope were still on tonight. Meet you at eight!  
  
Love,  
  
Hiei  
  
Keiko angrily tore up the note and repeated to herself furiously I must not fall in love, I must not fall in love. Over and over to herself while getting ready for work.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. CHAPTER 2

Chapter 2  
  
Author Note  
  
*~* Flash Back *~*  
  
Keiko walked slowly home, her book bag filled with text books and note books. Her mind wearily thought of what had happened today. She had another fight with Yusuke, and thought that this would be the end of their relationship. But she truly wanted this to work, for he was her first love. Keiko entered home and immediately went for the phone.  
  
Dialing his number, only the rings were heard. Keiko gave up after trying to call three times. She went upstairs and started changing out of her school uniform.  
  
*~* Flash Back Ends *~*  
  
At least I'm not late for work, Keiko thought, slowly walking towards the bus stop.  
  
Thoughts of Hiei continually drove into her mind, and continually Keiko pushed them away. She couldn't start loving somebody, let alone liking. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it.  
  
Keiko saw the huge building that she worked in and entered, knowing this would be a long day.  
  
She walked to the desk she worked at and saw, yet another vase of roses and a note. Not even looking at it, Keiko threw it all in the garbage can and sat down.  
  
Keiko kept herself busy, trying not to think, but of only her work.  
  
*~* Tonight *~*  
  
~Ding~Dong~!!!!  
  
Keiko looked up surprisingly and went to answer the door. She was in a pair of heart-printed boxers and a tight blue tank top. She was just about to pop in a movie with a bag of chips and soda.  
  
Keiko ran to the door, her messy high pony tail, swishing back and forth.  
  
"Hiei! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Cute boxers." Hiei said in a low voice, his eyes moving on her figure, and swiftly snapping the front against her stomach. "Why aren't you ready?"  
  
Keiko blushed, feeling his warm skin against hers, and crossed her arms, and said surprised, "You mean you were actually telling the truth?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows and acted with fake surprise and horror, "You mean you actually didn't believe me!"  
  
Keiko raised her own eyebrows and leaned against the door.  
  
"Come on. Get ready." Hiei commanded.  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"I don't feel like going out."  
  
"Fine. Well order food and we'll just junk out."  
  
And with that Hiei barged in, grabbing the phone and ordering pizza.  
  
Keiko, was too shocked and surprised at his agreement and made no protest. She followed in, in a sot of dazed state. Keiko flopped on the couch and started munching on the chips.  
  
Hiei followed suit, reaching for the bag. "Salt and Vinegar?'  
  
Keiko smiled and said, "Yeah. Do you like them too? I love them!"  
  
Hiei stared at her for a few moments and gave the bag back, with a disgusted look.  
  
"What!" Keiko yelled, laughing at the same time. He looked so cute like that, with his nose scrunched up and his forehead crinkled. What the hell am I thinking? Hiei, cute?  
  
Well of course he was cute, anyone with eyes could see that. He had a nice muscular but slim form. (In this his height is taller) He wasn't that short, but that tall either. Just the right height to look in to my eyes, Keiko thought starting at him. No! What am I thinking?!  
  
Hiei caught her staring at him and smirked, "Liking what your seeing?"  
  
Keiko blushed and slapped him on the head playfully, Don't be arrogant!"  
  
He just smiled and laid back on a seat.  
  
Keiko continued to blush and started drinking her soda.  
  
The pizza came, and Hiei carried it over to Keiko. Each took a slice and started watching the movie.  
  
Keiko was reaching for her second slice, when Hiei spoke, "You know, for a girl, you sure do eat a lot."  
  
Keiko looked at him in anger, "Are you calling me fat?"  
  
"No. Just that you eat more than other girls."  
  
Keiko stared at him coldly and replied, "That's because all the girls you've been with are whores and sluts. Who fuck every guy they can. Now if you excuse me, I'll be going to bed. I think you know the way out."  
  
And with that, Keiko left. Hiei shrugged and started on his own second slice. Chewing the pizza thoughtfully.  
  
It was later in the night and Hiei went to Keiko's room knocking softly.  
  
He saw her in bed, sleeping. Walking slowly near the sleeping body, Keiko's eyes were closed. Hiei then saw tears streaming down her face once again. Just like last night in the bath tub. Though, this time, more fell down, then a single one. And once again, he wondered what might have caused this much pain.  
  
He wiped them away, though more seemed to fall. He kissed her on the cheek and wondered what she may taste like.  
  
Hiei smiled a little and left.  
  
Keiko had the nightmare again. Wait, make it more a nightmare memory. She didn't know she was crying, till a warm hand wiped them away. Then she felt a soft brush of lips on her cheek.  
  
When they left, Keiko longed for the feeling of them on her lips. She longed to feel them again. But it had to be a dream. It had to be!  
  
*~* Morning *~*  
  
Hiei woke up. But it was weird not waking up with another woman in his bed. He yawned, then stretched. Shaking his head, he decided to meet Keiko.  
  
Keiko woke up and saw a huge fluffy teddy bear wrapped around her arms. A tag was attached to it that read - Keiko  
  
My place at nine tonight?  
  
And underneath that was his address.  
  
A wonderful, sweet feeling came and entered her body and mind. She felt so happy. But then at the same moment, anger washed over her. She didn't know why, but knew she couldn't meet Hiei again like that.  
  
Keiko got out of bed and dressed. Today was her day off, and was free to give Hiei a little visit. She dressed quickly, wearing cargo pants and a baby pink tank top. She put on her sneakers and ran out the door, carrying the teddy bear.  
  
Walking up to Hiei's apartment door, she knocked angrily.  
  
Hiei was just about to put on his boots, till he heard loud bangs on his door.  
  
He opened the door and in the doorway came a very angry Keiko.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted angrily.  
  
Hiei looked puzzled and saw the small gift he gave her in her arms.  
  
"Do you think you can swoon me in you're bed by giving gifts?! What do you think I'm some kind of prostitute who sleeps with anyone who gives me things!?!" Keiko went on screeching.  
  
Hiei looked at her angrily as she shoved the gifts and walked out.  
  
"Why can't you just open your self up? Why can't you just learn to admit your damn fucking feelings?!!" he yelled after her as she stormed away.  
  
Keiko heard those words and she stopped immediately. In an instant, Hiei was behind her holding her by the shoulders.  
  
Keiko looked up at him and stared at the crimson eyes.  
  
"You will never understand what love has done to me." Keiko said in a calm, harsh voice. Her icy stare made Hiei back away a little.  
  
Angry and hurt tears sprang out of her eyes unknowingly and she slapped him hard. It felt damn good to let her anger and frustration out on him.  
  
Hiei could practically feel the iciness that emitted from her. The moment he said those words, he knew it was a total mistake. As he heard those words, he wondered what had happened to her before again. Hiei than felt a hot stinging pain on his right cheek. Keiko had the nerve of slapping him!  
  
And with that, Keiko left.  
  
Tears continually fell and Keiko sobbed, falling on a bench. How did he do this to her? How could he make he feel this way. All those years she made a barrier around the one thing she couldn't endure. Love. Keiko sobbed harder and remembered the bewildered expression of Hiei. Then more images appeared. When they had both sat on the couch, eating and watching movies. The image of her and him in the bathroom. Her pushing him in.  
  
Keiko shook her head and continued in her head that she could not love!  
  
A memory floated in and Keiko saw Yusuke. No! Keiko kept in shaking her head harder and harder. She crouched on the bench, crying. I can't relive that moment. I can't. But it wouldn't listen. It surged forward, making her sick.  
  
Hiei recovered from that unexpected slap and started running the direction she went.  
  
He saw a bench with a crouched body on it. Curious, he went slowly near it and gaped.  
  
Hiei saw Keiko, lying on the bench, her hair everywhere. Her eyes flooding with tears and her lips continusly mouthing the words, "No. no."  
  
Hiei quickly went to her, wrapping his arms around her and soothing nonsense words in her ears. Hiei couldn't understand what could have caused her so much pain.  
  
Keiko wiped away the tears that obscured her vision. She saw Hiei, gently hugging her and whispering something in her ear.  
  
"Keiko, what's the matter? What happened that's making you cry everyday?"  
  
Keiko slowly looked him in the eye. She saw concern in those crimson eyes.  
  
Taking a deep breath, "If you really want to know, I'll tell you."  
  
Hiei saw the seriousness in her voice and nodded quickly.  
  
The sun was starting to slowly be covered by the menacing clouds. They formed together but this made no difference to Keiko. And so she began to speak, only stopping a few times to take a deep breath.  
  
Author Note - HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ 


	3. CHAPTER 3

Chapter 3  
  
Author Note - Hey! Thanks sooo much for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ Hope you like this chapter !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own..... (sigh)  
  
Another thing - in this, for now, I'm using Kurama's human name Suichi. This'll all make sense later.  
  
* Last time we left off for Flash Back *  
  
The next day was a weekend and she descided to give Yusuke a quick visit before going to her parents restaurant to help out.  
  
She dressed quickly in a simple blue skirt and white blouse, and pulled her long hair in her regular ponytail.  
  
Keiko walked quickly, and meeting on the way was Yusuke's best friend Kuwabara. "Hi! Ummmm.. Do you know if Yusuke's home?" Keiko asked. She had met Kuwabara a few times and thought he was pretty nice, though he could sometimes be a real jack ass.  
  
"Errr.. I'm not so sure you want to go there. But I'm just on my way to Yukina's house."  
  
Yukina was his long time girlfriend. She had no idea how they ever got along, for Yukina was just the opposite of him. Soft spoken, kind and nice. Where Kuwabara was well. a bit like Yusuke. He went and got into a fight with any guy who could make a fist. But she had to admit one thing, he was adorable when he was with his two greatest loves, Yukina and his kittens.  
  
"Uhhhhhh ..... okay..."  
  
"Hey why don't you come with me to Yukina's? Were going over to Suichhi. Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
Suichi was another long time friend of theirs. His mother had just recently gotten over a sickness and was making a excellent recovery. He had also come back from meeting his childhood best friend across town.  
  
"Oh! Suichi is back?"  
  
"Yeah. Uhhhh... come on we can have uhhhh... like a 'welcome back' party."  
  
"I'd really like too but Yusuke and I had some trouble lately and I really want to make it work. You understand, right?"  
  
Kuwabara started sweating and kept on mumbling about something. "Come on, er... Suichi will be really upset if your not there and Yusuke will be there at the party, you can talk to him then."  
  
Kuwabara looked really serious and Keiko felt bad, "Alright. Lead the way."  
  
He looked extremely relieved and took her hand in a friendly brotherly way, and started walking. Keiko sighed, and started walking too, she was thinking how she just got tricked.  
  
*One week later*  
  
Keiko had never felt better. Her and Yusuke had patched things up, she was graduating high school with top scores and going to the best University in Japan.  
  
She was about to leave the house, when a phone call came. "Hello, Ukimoro residence."  
  
"Keiko?" a hollow voice on the other end spoke.  
  
"Yusuke? Is that you?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Can you come over my house real quickly?"  
  
"I was just on my way to meet Botan," Keiko told him.  
  
"Please. It's important." He continued to plead.  
  
"I guess I can come over for a few minutes. Okay? Bye." Keiko said hanging up.  
  
She quickly ran out and started jogging to his house. She opened the door and called out his name, "Yusuke? Yusuke?"  
  
He came down the steps with purple shadows under his eyes. His eyes were slightly red and he looked tired.  
  
"Yusuke! What happened to you?" Keiko asked conserned. She ran over to him and tried hugging him but he pushed her away.  
  
Keiko looked hurt and started to speak but he stopped.  
  
"Listen.. We need to talk..."  
  
"What about?" Keiko asked, leading him into the living room and sitting down on the couch.  
  
"I .... I ...."  
  
"Yusuke. I don't have the time to talk right now okay. I'll see you later." And before he could say anything, Keiko quickly left, leaving a relieved Yusuke.  
  
I wonder what that was all about. Keiko muttered to herself.  
  
As she walked into the restaurant where Botan was suppoused to meet her.  
  
Keiko heard a voice yell, "I can't believe you did that!"  
  
She sounded very familiar. Wait a minute, that was Botan!  
  
Keiko leaned against the door that separated them and she listened intently.  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" an unfamiliar voice taunted.  
  
"I'll tell you what! I'll beat the living hell out of you for doing this to Keiko! And Yusuke!" Botan shriekied.  
  
Keiko frowned trying to understand what she was saying. Not that she couldn't hear what was going on, but it didn't make sense. What was Yusuke doing n this conversation?  
  
"I guess Keiko should choose her boyfriends more carefully. Yusuke did seem pretty eager." The voice continued to laugh.  
  
Keiko heard a loud 'smack' and figured Botan had slapped her.  
  
"I cant believe Yusuke would sleep with such a friggin slut!"  
  
Keiko took a step back and gasped. Yusuke had slept with someone else? Could that be what he was trying to tell her today?  
  
She opened the door and walked in slowly. For some reason, tears never came out of her eyes.  
  
"Is that true?" Keiko asked crossing her arms.  
  
Botan gasped and guilty looked away. The other female spoke up and smiled, "Of course it is. Did you honestly think a guy would wait for you?"  
  
Keiko's tears now came and she tried brushing them away. She realized who the girl as. Her name was Galen. She was a transfer student from America and was the biggest whore.  
  
Galen had dirty blond-brown hair and startling brown eyes. Every guy Keiko knew had wanted her. But never did she think Yusuke would have slept with her.  
  
Keiko walked out, hearing Botan's yells of protest to come back. She heard none.  
  
Anger, hurt, betrayal, those feelings pulsed through her as she made her way, running to Yusuke's house again.  
  
Keiko opened the door and slammed it shut shouting Yusuke's name.  
  
He ran down the steps looking worried.  
  
Her eyes hardened and Keiko looked at Yusuke through cold eyes.  
  
Yusuke looked at her confused, then a look of realization came to him. "You know."  
  
It wasn't a question, but a statement. Yusuke turned away, breaking her cold stare.  
  
"Is that.. what you wanted to tell me this morning?" Keiko asked, her eyes now beginning to fill with tears. "When did this happen?"  
  
Yusuke continued looking away.  
  
"TALK DAMMIT!" Keiko shrieked. With that, Keiko once again opened the door and slammed it again. She started running across the street, hearing Yusuke yell after her.  
  
"Keiko! Keiko!"  
  
She heard no sounds. All she did was run to her house.  
  
As she went in, she heard the door open again.  
  
"Keiko!" Yusuke cried out.  
  
"Get away from me! I don't even want to look at you! I hate you!"  
  
"Keiko! Please! Can we talk about it!" Yusuke asked trying to reach for her.  
  
"Alright! You want to talk about? You want to talk about it? Lets talk. So, how was she?"  
  
"What?!" he cried, his eyes widening.  
  
"You heard me Yusuke! How was it?"  
  
"I'm not going to answer that!"  
  
"Alright then. WHY?!" Keiko yelled, sitting down on the sofa. "Why? I thought what we had was something special!"  
  
"It is. I don't know... something just came over me."  
  
Keiko shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I just don't understand. I don't understand how you could do something that would jepordize our relationship!"  
  
"I was stupid, I didn't know what I was thinking."  
  
"That day when Kuwabara came -------"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Kuwabara knew about this? He knew about this?"  
  
Yusuke looked at her guiltly, "Why does it matter?"  
  
"I was going to visit you, to try to fix our relationship. Till he stopped me. He said that they were having a 'Welcome Back' party for Suichi. I cant believe it!" Keiko continued to shake her head.  
  
"Why all of a sudden are you telling me this?"  
  
Yusuke looked down and bit his lip. "She's .... pregnant."  
  
Keiko uttered a sob and looked at Yusuke with pure hatred and disgust.  
  
"Get out! Get the fuck out! I don't want anything to do with you! I hate you! Get out!"  
  
Yusuke looked at her with helplessness and started toward her. "Please Keiko. Keiko. I. I .... can't live without you. Please... please." He stammered, hugging her. He started crying and so did Keiko.  
  
"Yusuke... I can't .. I can't ever forgive you. I used to think of you as a person who would NEVER hurt me. I can't look at you as the same person anymore. I .. I just can't." Keiko sobbed. "And the picture of you and Galen together... oh.. I can't .. I can't.. I won't ever be able to see you without her in the picture."  
  
"Please Keiko. Please. Please . please." Yusuke continued to moan. Hugging her tighter.  
  
"No Yusuke. I can't. It may have worked, but your.... your.... Going to have a baby with her. I can't. Please... just go.. just go!" Keiko choked out, trying to speak in between cries.  
  
Keiko pushed him away and walked to her room.  
  
Keiko didn't see this but knew Yusuke was standing there with tears running down his face.  
  
Finally she heard a door close and Keiko sighed, leaning against her bedroom door.  
  
* End of Flash Back*  
  
"So that's what happened. Are you happy? You finally got to hear what happened to me long ago." Keiko muttered, sitting on the bench, twisting the tissue Hiei had given her.  
  
While Keiko had told Hiei the story, a slight rain had started but she didn't mind.  
  
Hiei looked at her and hugged Keiko. When he heard the story, he had felt her sadness. He could actually feel the pain and anguish she had to go through.  
  
"So what happened to Yusuke and Galen?"  
  
"Galen gave birth to the baby, Yusuke married her but then they divorced. Still after that, they remained together. Not married, but fucking each other each time they felt like it." Keiko said, smiling leaning against the wooden bench.  
  
She hadn't told Hiei about the promise she made to herself. The promise in which she would never fall in love again. She'd remain independent and shut her heart out of all emotions of love and hope.  
  
Hiei looked at her brown eyes. They looked troubled. His own eyes moved down to her lips and he felt a sudden urge to kiss them. Without thinking, he moved his lips down to hers and gently brushed them.  
  
Keiko looked up startled at the gentle feeling on her lips and saw Hiei. What the hell is he doing? Keiko thought wildly. But her own instincts took over, and Keiko, without her normal thinking, she deepened the kiss.  
  
Their lips continuing to kiss each other. Their tongues battling to control. Keiko moaned a little, falling into Hiei's embrace.  
  
The rain pounded harder, soaking their bodies, but each could feel the warmth of them.  
  
She had never felt this good. Until realization hit her. Keiko broke away and stared at Hiei. Breathing deeply, Keiko slapped him and walked away.  
  
Hiei continued looking at Keiko as she walked, his heart hammering, his lips wanting hers, and his body wanting the warmth she gave him.  
  
Keiko furiously walked, ignoring the stares the people gave her. She knew what she must look like. Hair messed up, eyes and nose red. Clothes soaked. Keiko sighed and continued to walk.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she cried, bumping into somebody.  
  
Keiko looked up and saw a red hair man, with startling green eyes. "Suichi!"  
  
"Keiko! How nice to see you again!" he cried, a look of surprise and wonder. "I haven't seen you since college."  
  
"I know. How's your mom? Is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine." He said, laughing. "Have you been crying?" he asked, noticing her red eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. Come on, lets go get something to eat." She quickly said, trying to brush away the subject.  
  
"I'd absoutly love to, but unfortuantly I can't. I'm busy at the moment. How about we have dinner tomorrow."  
  
"Sure, that sounds great!" Keiko said, smiling. It was so nice to see him again.  
  
"Well I'll call you okay?" he yelled, turning around as he walked away.  
  
"Wait, you don't have my phone number!" Keiko called after.  
  
"I'll find out." He called back, giving a small smile.  
  
Keiko laughed. He was in away like a fox. Sly, and tricky. But he was also very kind and soft spoken.  
  
*Later*  
  
"Hello?" Keiko asked, picking up the receiver.  
  
"I told you I'd find away."  
  
Laughing, Keiko walked the phone over to her room.  
  
"So about the dinner tomorrow, is it okay if I invite another friend?"  
  
"Sure! As long as it's okay if I invite my friend." Keiko said laughing again. She was always eager to meet new people.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm.. I'll have to consider this." Suichi joked.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Keiko joked. "Eight sounds good?"  
  
"Yeah. We can meet at the Rainbow Room."  
  
"Great! See you then!"  
  
Keiko hung up the phone and called Botan, wanting to know if she was free tomorrow night.  
  
*Tomorrow Night*  
  
"Botan! Come on!" Keiko called.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
Keiko looked at what she wore to make sure her outfit wasn't wrinkled.  
  
Her black halter top was silky and Keiko loved the feeling of the material on her skin. Her black short skirt that clung to her thin legs looked great with her pointed boots that went up to her knees. Her long brown hair was pulled up with chopsticks and her skin glittered, which gave her an unnatural glow.  
  
Keiko's eye lashes were black and thick which gave her a mysterious and dangerous look to her. Her lips were covered with a pale lip gloss that showed it's fullness.  
  
She looked at Botan and smiled. Keiko looked like a creature of the night, were Botan looked like a creature of the light.  
  
Botan wore a light pink spring dress with one spagettia strap. The dress had tiny white and pink flower buds on it. She wore white high heeled sandels and pulled her blue hair up in a high ponytail.  
  
People may say that blue hair was really weird, but Keiko thought it matched perfectly with Botan's pink eyes.  
  
Botan's eyes had a light pink eye shadow, with blue mascara on. Her face had blush on it which showed her high cheek bones. And her lips had a ready - to - be - kissed look.  
  
Keiko smiled and started walking out the door with Botan following her. "Lets PARTY!" she heard Botan yell.  
  
Keiko smiled and hauled a taxi. No way were they going like this on a bus.  
  
Suichi looked around the club, looking for Keiko.  
  
"Kurama. When are they coming?" Hiei asked bored already. The only thing on his mind was Keiko and what had happened today.  
  
"They'll be here. Be calm Hiei."  
  
He spotted Keiko and called her over.  
  
"Suichi!"  
  
Hiei didn't see Keiko but heard Suichi and asked, "Why does she call you Suichi. I thought that was your adopted name."  
  
"It is. But she doesn't know I was adopted. Nor that I found out my real name. Here she comes."  
  
Hiei reluctantly looked up and saw Keiko walking towards them. He suddenly became rock hard at the sight of her. She was just so god dam beautiful. Good looking and pretty were too plain and ordinary words.  
  
Keiko had spotted Suichi and was starting to walk towards him and then she saw Hiei!  
  
When she reached them, she asked, "What are you doing here Hiei?"  
  
Author Note - Wow! That was a long chapter! Anyway, HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Author Note - HI! Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'm sorry for not updating soon, I've been really busy. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Also, this is a bit darker than the other chapters.  
  
Disclaimer - You honestly think I own YYH? Wow! You must be a bit @.@.......... but then again, so am I .....  
  
To - Animegrl2 - I hope I'm not. ^.~ Lol. And no there are no demons in this fic. Hope you keep reading and reviewing!!!! ^.^  
  
"What are you doing here Hiei?" Keiko asked again.  
  
"I think I should be the one whose asking that." he said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Keiko glared at Hiei and Hiei glared back. Their eyes continued to stare, crimson meeting brown. Lighting seemed to crackle from each of them.  
  
"I take it that you already met." Kurama interrupted.  
  
Keiko turned to see Suichi and her eyes seemed to soften at her long time friend.  
  
"Hey Suichi." Keiko said softly, smiling a little.  
  
"And another thing. Mind telling me why you're not correcting her by your name." Hiei said arrogantly.  
  
Keiko whipped her head back to him and continued to glare fiercely at Hiei, "What are you talking about? Last time I checked, his name was Suichi."  
  
Hiei smirked and was about to say something before Kurama interrupted.  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you this before, but my mother told me that I was adopted when she was sick. I just couldn't tell anybody, but I continued to search about my biological mother. I went to the agency I was in, and they only found that my real name is Kurama."  
  
Keiko smiled and said, "That's alright. I just wished that you could have told me earlier. I mean like after you found out. I would have wanted to help you find some information."  
  
"Thanks. But I guess I wanted to keep it like a secret for a while." Kurama said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to have to get used to not calling you Suichi anymore. But, I'll learn." Keiko said laughing.  
  
Kurama smiled and reached out to hug her.  
  
"Uh, excuse me. Mind you introducing me too?" Botan said laughing a little.  
  
"Oh Botan! I'm so sorry. Well, Hiei knows who she is, but Sui-I mean Kurama. This is my friend Botan."  
  
Kurama smiled, and bowed slightly, "A pleasure."  
  
The music started playing and Kurama took Keiko's hand out to the dance floor and started dancing with her. Keiko started laughing and saw Botan leading Hiei to find a spot on the floor. For some reason, hot jealous claws, clawed at Keiko and she glared angrily at Botan. But a minute later, she realized what she was feeling and pushed it away immediately.  
  
Hiei looked angrily at both Kurama and Keiko. How could he have hugged her like that? like, they were close to one another. She had not pushed him away, or yelled at him. When they were glaring at each other, Keiko had turned around to see Kurama and had acted so sincere and nice to him.  
  
Why was he feeling so jealous of that? Why was he jealous of the way Kurama hugged her? Of the way he took her hand? Why in God's name was he feeling all this for some girl?  
  
But she isn't just some girl, his mind protested. No. She wasn't. Keiko was his girl. And soon she'd realize that too, he vowed.  
  
Two hours passed and the air was intoxicated with sweat, humidity, and fast breathing. Keiko's body felt hot and sticky. Her clothes clung to her as she leaned against the table.  
  
She had been dancing most of the time with Kurama. And Hiei with Botan. Now she was taking a break, and sipping some cock-tail drink.  
  
After finishing her drink, her mind swayed and she felt really hot, And decided to go outside for some fresh air. Keiko opened the exit door, and felt the cool night air rushing against her humid body. Her mind began to clear, but she felt a bit dizzy.  
  
She began to walk, but tripped a little and her vision began to blur. Maybe that drink was a bit too much for her.  
  
Keiko smelled the gas and oil of the cars in the parking lot. The music pounded against the walls inside and seeped out to the out doors. The music sneaked into Keiko's ears and her head pounded more.  
  
She was about to fall on to the hard gravel floor, till she felt warm, strong hands supporting her. Keiko slowly looked up and saw Hiei's eyes burning intensely at her.  
  
Her mind swayed, and a cool seductive voice she never heard before flowed in her mind. Maybe.. maybe if I just press myself closer to him, I can get him to press closer to me. And if I tilt my head, I'll be able to reach his lips. Keiko listened to her voice that she had denied for so long and pressed closer to his chest.  
  
She tilted her head and her lips pressed against his. Her senses tingled at his touch and she deepened the kiss.  
  
Hiei was surprised at her sudden movement of kissing him, but he got over his surprise quickly. And with that, he groaned a little when he felt her warm full lips press further on, he lost control.  
  
He grabbed her bottom lip and bit gently on it. He moved his lips lower to her neck and started kissing it lightly. Soon it became more tense and he heard a small moan escape her lips. He felt thrilled by that small achievement and continued to kiss her slender neck.  
  
His groin hardened at each moment and moved upward again and hungrily kissed her lips. Needing her, and wanting the taste of her forever.  
  
Keiko pressed her body harder against him and she felt his hardness against him and she felt her body explode with pleasure.  
  
Keiko began to move her hands down to his belt and felt his warm hand stop her. Keiko looked at him confusedly and felt him carry her somewhere.  
  
Hiei opened his car door and carried her in the backseat. There, he met her eyes and smiled.  
  
She was so beautiful. He didn't know what, but something about her made his heart beat fast. Just one look into her and he would lose his vocal cords.  
  
Keiko moved her head up and felt his soft lips.  
  
Lips to lips, eyes to eyes, heart to heart.  
  
Keiko continued to kiss him, his tongue stroking hers.  
  
Hiei looked at her and began pulling her halter top up, but then he heard a soft whimper from Keiko. Quickly stopping, he looked at her and saw fear in her soft brown eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that..." Keiko began, but was cut off from Hiei giving her one last kiss.  
  
He could still taste her on his mouth, while he sat there in the backseat cradling the sleeping Keiko.  
  
She had fallen into a deep sleep after he kissed her and had sat there stroking her back.  
  
What was coming over him? He never would have stopped before. Could it be..? Could he actually love this girl?  
  
NO! he though fiercely. All I want from her is her in bed, after I finish her off, I'll be done with her.  
  
But deep down in his heart, he knew that it happened. He knew that he had fallen in love with the most unlikely woman imaginable. He had fallen deep in love with Keiko Ukimora.  
  
Author Note - Ok, ok. I know that chapter was really bad and I don't know what possessed me in typing it. LOL! OH well, hope you liked it!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
AUTHOR NOTE – ARIGATOU!!!! ARIGATOU for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho....... *sigh* .  
  
*on to the chapter!!  
  
Keiko felt pain in her head and tried to get up. But her tired body one in the end.  
  
She fell back and looked around. She was in her room. But she wasn't alone. Hiei was sitting on a chair, next to his bed. His hand covered hers and he was sound asleep.  
  
Keiko smiled a bit and thought how cute he looked, sleeping. Mouth opened and hair tousled.  
  
What happened last night? Her memory was like pictures and she leafed through them, trying to find out.  
  
A small fragment was when she was out side and was about to fall. Till Hiei helped her up.  
  
Another fragment of when she kissed him and he kissed her back.  
  
That's right. I kissed him! How could I have done something so stupid!?!  
  
Keiko groaned and she heard Hiei stir. He looked up at her and smiled, "So had a good night's sleep?"  
  
She stared at him and slowly said, "No. What about you? Why are you here?"  
  
"Well excuse me, I think you should be thanking me right now. You fell asleep in my car and I took you home."  
  
"Oh yes. I should be thanking you for doing something that any normal person would do." Keiko said, a faint red appearing on her cheeks. He had just mentioned last night.  
  
Hiei noticed her blushing and smirked, "Thinking of last night? You want to relive it again?" he teased.  
  
Keiko continued to blush redder and turned away, "No. Of course not!" l  
He crept on her bed and leaned toward her, his lips barely apart from hers.  
  
"Hiei! No! Get away!" Keiko protested.  
  
But he heard no word from her. He was about to lower his lips to hers till the doors swung open and Kurama and Botan came out.  
  
"Keiko! You're up!" Botan cheerfully said holding up a tray of scrambled eggs and toast. When she saw the scene they walked in on, Botan raised her eyebrows and asked, "Oh! Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Hiei leaped to his feet and Keiko said, "No of course not!"  
  
Her face seemed to be permanatly red and she nervously said, "Why would you be?"  
  
Botan wiggled her eyebrows and laughed, "Oh, never mind."  
  
Kurama laughed with her and she put the tray on Keiko's dresser and left.  
  
After they closed the door, Keiko looked at Hiei and said, "You should leave to."  
  
"Why? Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Keiko said, glaring right back at Hiei.  
  
"I can describe you as one thing. A summer light, still hanging onto winter's chill." He said coldly.  
  
"You're words mean nothing to me." Keiko said back, her eyes hardening.  
  
Hiei walked to the door and opened it, but before he left, he turned back to her and said, "You better eat, and get some sleep. Noticing from last night, you're not much of a drinker. Take some asprin before you sleep. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Keiko sighed and leaned back against her headboard. Why am I like this? she thought angrily.  
  
*~* Two days later *~*  
  
Keiko was walking up the street that led to Hiei's apartment building. She turned the corner and saw the building across the street.  
  
As she was about to cross, she saw a woman leave and Hiei walk out the front door.  
  
The young woman who was about Hiei's age had teal blue hair and wore a sea-green dress.  
  
She was Hiei's height and she before leaving, she hugged Hiei and walked away.  
  
She saw Hiei watching her as she left and then turned around and saw her.  
  
He waved and beckoned her to come but Keiko drew back and slowly turned away and left.  
  
Realizing what Keiko must have thought, Hiei ran after her.  
  
"Keiko! Keiko! Listen to me! It's not what you think!" he yelled, chasing her.  
  
Keiko's long her trailed behind her and she moved through the nearly empty streets. Today was a Sunday and everyone was at home resting.  
  
He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let me go!" Keiko shouted, trying to writhe free from his grip.  
  
"What you saw there, it wasn't what you think."  
  
"What do you know?!"  
  
"She's my twin sister."  
  
Keiko stopped moving and looked at his crimson eyes, "You're sister?"  
  
"Yeah. At birth, my mother only wanted her and so we were separated. I was put in a adoption agency. And when I grew up, found out I had a twin sister."  
  
He let go of her arm and started walking with her.  
  
"I called her once or twice and told her just recently. Yesterday night she came and visited and we talked through the night."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry for thinking falsely." Keiko said quietly.  
  
In truth, for some reason, she had felt like her heart break when she saw another woman with Hiei. She didn't know why she felt like this.  
  
"What's her name?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yukina." He said quietly.  
  
She smiled and said, "That means 'green snow'."  
  
"Really?! I never knew that."  
  
Keiko laughed and stopped in front of Hiei. "This is for you. I wanted to apologize from before. I shouldn't have treated you like that."  
  
She handed him a long thin box.  
  
Hiei opened it and saw a black pen with a dragon encircling it.  
  
"I heard from Kurama that you like dragon's, and I was out shopping yesterday and I saw it. "  
  
He looked into her eyes and said, "Thanks. It means a lot to me."  
  
"You really like it?"  
  
He smiled and said, "Yeah."  
  
He saw Keiko look behind him and her eyes widened.  
  
She ducked her head down and tried covering herself.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Hiei asked, looking down on her. "Keiko?"  
  
"Shut up! Don't say my name out loud!" Keiko hissed.  
  
"Why? Keiko, you're acting really funny. Why are you trying to hide?"  
  
Keiko gave him a glance that sent daggers at him and she slowly looked behind Hiei again.  
  
"Oh no...." she moaned, shrinking lower.  
  
Hiei looked behind himself and saw a tall guy with raven black hair coming closer.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
But before she could answer, the guy walked up to them and looked down at Keiko.  
  
In a quiet voice he asked, "Is that you? Is it you Keiko?"  
  
AUTHOR NOTE – DUN DUN DAAAA!!!!!!!! A CLIFFY!!!!! Can you guess who it is? Of course you can, your all smart!!!! Oh well, *sigh*  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - ^.^ Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^____^ Hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho........ (T.T)  
  
"Is that you? Keiko?" the guy repeated, continuing to stare at her.  
  
After a few tense moments, Keiko straightened up and sighed, and in a cold voice she replied, "Hello. Yusuke."  
  
Hiei looked back and forth from Yusuke and Keiko finally asked, "Is this the guy? Keiko?"  
  
Keiko seemed not to hear Hiei but continued looking at Yusuke.  
  
"Keiko?" Hiei repeated.  
  
She finally seemed to come to her senses and looked at Hiei. "Ummmm.... I gotta go. I'll uhhh.... See you later Hiei."  
  
And with that, Keiko turned away and walked.  
  
When she turned the corner and was out of sight, Yusuke turned to Hiei and asked, "I'm assuming your a friend of hers?"  
  
"More or less." Hiei answered, crossing his arms and glaring at him. "And I'm guessing your the jackass."  
  
Yusuke's brown eyes glazed and before Hiei could react, Yusuke's fist landed on Hiei's right cheek.  
  
Hiei flew backwords and landed on the ground, his right cheek turning red.  
  
Hiei rubbed his cheek and smirked, "So, it's a fight you want. Is it?"  
  
He got up and walked slowly around Yusuke, continuing to smirk. "I'm better at fighting with my kantana. But since I don't have it with me, I guess I better fight you with fists too."  
  
Hiei then punched Yusuke in the stomach and when Yusuke crouched low from the wind taken away from him, Hiei hit his head with his elbow.  
  
Blood spurted from Yusuke's mouth, and when Yusuke pulled his strength together, he kicked Hiei straight in the stomach again.  
  
And then Yusuke punched him on the chin and blood started trickling from his mouth.  
  
As Hiei got up, he ran to Yusuke, punching him in the face back and forth.  
  
A whistle blew, but Hiei only found it as a minor distraction. The only thing on his mind was to give Yusuke as much pain as possible. For he had hurt Keiko, and that was unforgivable.  
  
"Break it up!!! BREAK IT UP!!!" a man's voice called, but no one paid attention.  
  
Yusuke's nose started bleeding and his mouth spurted out more blood.  
  
While Hiei pounded on his face, Yusuke started punching Hiei's stomach, making more blood come out of Hiei.  
  
A hand reached out and pulled Hiei away and the same thing for Yusuke.  
  
Hiei's breathing was quickly and his fists were covered with blood from Yusuke.  
  
"Now. I don't know why you two men are fighting, but I don't care. You two are going to the police station now. Get in the car." a stern police officer said.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to somewhere to go." Hiei said,; turning away and limping slightly.  
  
"Same for me." Yusuke said, and walked off in the other direction.  
  
"WAIT! WAIT! YOU'RE BOTH IN SERIOUS INJURIES. AT LEAST COME TO THE HOSPITAL TO GET THE TREATED!!!" The cop yelled, looking back and forth from Hiei and Yusuke.  
  
They didn't hear and continued walking off.  
  
Hiei wasn't aware were he was walking, but soon found that he was walking in a familiar street.  
  
His mind became dizzy and he started walking slower.  
  
Before he realized it, he was in front of a building and collapsed before he could ring the buzzer.  
  
The door opened and a gasp was heard. Someone pulled Hiei in and brought him to their room, treating his wounds.  
  
Author Note - *ducks* I know that was bad... *sob* I couldn't help it. oh well. I hope you like it, (hopefully). Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja for now!!!!!! ^. ~ 


	7. CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
AUHTOR NOTE - hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!! ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ You guys are all the best!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own and never will................... *pout*  
  
*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I made a huge mistake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN chapter 5, Keiko see's Yukina right. Well, she heard about Yukina from her past from Kuwabara. I made a huge mistake!!!!!!!!!! Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. I'll fix it. I promise, just when I have the time.......... ^.^: *sweat drop* again, gomen, gomen. T.T  
  
+ - I Love You -  
  
Hiei woke up, feeling a cool hand caressing his cheek and forehead.  
  
"Are you up?" a soft voice asked.  
  
He then felt a damp towel rubbing his face clean from the blood.  
  
"Keiko?"  
  
"Yes. It's me. I'm here. What in the world happened to you?"  
  
"Try to guess." Hiei said, smiling slightly.  
  
"You got into a fight with Yusuke. Why though?"  
  
"Because he hurt you." he said simply trying to get up.  
  
"Don't ever do something like that again." Keiko quietly said, looking down.  
  
In truth, her heart grieved at the sight of Hiei hurt. When she pulled him in her apartment, her heart literally broke at the sight of his injuries.  
  
"I won't, as long as nobody punches me in the stomach again." Hiei said laughing.  
  
Keiko glared at him sternly, wrapping his stomach with white bandages.  
  
"I'm just joking though. I won't fight again if it'll make you happy." Hiei said in a low voice.  
  
He reached for her hand and pulled her next to him.  
  
"Keiko." He whispered.  
  
His lips met hers, sending electrical shocks between them.  
  
As they parted, Hiei without realizing it, said, "Keiko. I love you."  
  
He saw her eyes grow wide and the lower. "Hiei. I'm sorry but, I don't love you. I can't love you."  
  
This was a slap on the face. He stared at her shocked at what she just said.  
  
Continuing to watch her as she slowly left and quietly and told him, "Your clothes are in the bathroom. I washed them for you. You should sleep."  
  
~ A Week Later ~  
  
"Keiko! You've been moping around all day! What's wrong?" Botan asked, making pancakes.  
  
Keiko smiled slightly, looking away, "I'm fine."  
  
It was a rainy day. The clouds crowded together, forming huge gray ones. Rain splattered against the buildings and the weather matched Keiko's mood.  
  
Ever since Hiei had come into her life, everything seemed exciting and new.  
  
After breakfast, Keiko went up to her room to change. She was going to go shopping with Botan at the mall.  
  
She needed to get her mind off Hiei. Though everything seemed to remind her of him! The rain. When she told him about her past, it was raining, just like today.  
  
When Keiko went up the steps to change, she went into her closet and saw her clothing, her heart swelled up again.  
  
The color black made her think of Hiei again. And so did the color blue and white. The colors of his hair.  
  
Keiko shook her head and finally put on a light pink shirt with a blue jean skirt.  
  
Her was pulled up in a high ponytail and she put on a pair of white sneakers.  
  
Keiko met Botan at the front of the building and Botan started cracking up. "Since when has Keiko been in pink?"  
  
She smiled and laughed a little, "I don't know."  
  
They grabbed there umbrella's and ran out into the pelting rain.  
  
Since the mall was close by, they were only out for a few minutes.  
  
Browsing through the stores, Keiko looked at various clothing. Skirts, t-shirts, blouses, jeans. Inside she felt empty. Nothing around her felt alive, if that even made sense.  
  
Till she saw Yukina. She stood out in front of people in her ale sea-green dress.  
  
Keiko approached her slowly, asking, "Are you Miss Yukina?"  
  
She looked startled and Keiko noticed she had the same crimson-red eyes as Hiei. Another pang in her heart.  
  
"Uh.. yes. I am." She said in a quiet gentle voice. It was like music bells, tinkling together. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Ummm... no, but I know your twin brother, Hiei." Keiko nervously said.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "You must be that woman he had his mind on."  
  
Keiko stared at her, shocked at what she just said. "What... do you ...... mean..?"  
  
"Oh, well. When we talked, his eyes had a small twinkle. Like someone special had entered his heart. When I talked to him long ago, his voice sounded like him. But when I met up with him and actually saw him, he sounded different. More happy." Yukina slowly said smiling gently.  
  
Keiko slowly backed away, her heart racing like the night he told her he loved her.  
  
She slowly said, "I have to uhh....... Go somewhere. I'll uhhhh.... Talk to you later."  
  
Yukina nodded, and turned away.  
  
Keiko ran through the crowd of the people, her mind, her heart on one thing.  
  
Running out into the rain, she lifted her head up to the sky, her eyes closing. She knew what she had been missing. Missing practically her whole life.  
  
The rain washed over her body, her hair turning wet.  
  
She ran, not caring who stared at her or yelled.  
  
Keiko reached the building, knocking, pounding on the door.  
  
The door opened and Keiko was face to face with Hiei. Without thinking, she reached for him, hugging him tightly and kissed him.  
  
Author note - good or bad? Bad probably right? Oh well, hope you liked it!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JA FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - Arigatou!!!! Arigatou!!!!!!! Arigatou!!!!!!!! You guys are all the best!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YA!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho................. *sigh* (T.T)  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - for those of you who have read this previously, and read my rant on Vindictive...^^" I once again, apoligize for my bad language.. lol I am still putting in the lemon, and will stand strong against Vindictive. If this post is once again, removed because of her report, I will continue reposting, and hopefully for my old and new readers, you'll stand by me and keep reviewing! ^_^  
  
She embraced him, her body soaking and pressing close to him. He seemed surprised and pulled her away gently, looking at her confusdly.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
She looked at him, her breath taken away at the sight of him. His hair seemed slick back, like he had just gotten out of a shower. He wore a huge gray t-shirt, a pair of kacki pants and boots.  
  
Her mind swayed and she leaned against his body, continuing to stare at him. "Hiei......... I ........."  
  
He looked at her, and smiled gently, silencing her with a long and passionate kiss. Her head swayed again, her arms wrapping around him tightly.  
  
There tongues stroked each other, battling to take control. A shock went through her body, making her body tremble.  
  
Needing oxygen, Keiko regretfully broke away, breathing deeply, quickly. He looked at her, smiling softly. He understood what she was trying to say, but understood that she didn't have the courage to say it.  
  
He took her in, carrying her, while she laughed slightly. This felt so right. Opening the door to his place, he brought her to his room, laying her on the bed.  
  
Laying on the pillows, he went over her, taking her in another passionate kiss.  
  
While battling each other with their tongues, Hiei started unbuttoning her shirt. Flinging it away, he unzipped her jean skirt.  
  
Keiko took his shirt off, admiring his firm and toned chest. She hugged him, her face pressed against his chest, her heart beating wildly. This felt right. She felt this was what she felt missing.  
  
He unclasped her bra, admiring her apple shaped breasts. He lowered his head, sucking on one, her nipple growing hard. Keiko moaned, her body writhing in pleasure. This felt so good. Continuing to suck, he removed her underwear, stroking her inner thigh.  
  
Keiko soon became wet, her mind and body swirling with pleasure.  
  
As he lowered his body down to her woman's core, Keiko reminiced the first time they had met.  
  
She was running late for work and had run into him, knocking him down.  
  
Keiko smiled softly, her mouth opening and escaping a small moan. He looked up and gave her a small smile. "Is this... your first time?"  
  
Keiko blushed a million times red and nodding ever so slightly.  
  
He went up and kissed her gently on the lips, "I'll try not to make it hurt." And with that, Keiko blushed even redder while he gave a small chuckle.  
  
Hiei entered her gently, and Keiko flinched a bit, moaning loudly. There breathing became quicker and faster in unison.  
  
He started moving a slow and nice rythem, allowing Keiko to soak in every pleasure. They both moaned, moving faster and faster every minute. Their bodies rubbing against each other.  
  
Keiko shifted her hip, wrapping her legs around his, moaning even louder.  
  
They were finally together, one. Him and her, Hiei and Keiko. Sweat poured down their backs, her fingers digging into his back from the pleasurable pain.  
  
He entered her woman's core, breaking down her virgin walls. Warm hot seeds entered her womb. Keiko's stomach felt on fire, her mouth letting go loud moans.  
  
Hiei groaned a final time, their movement slowing down, giving her a light kiss and moving downward, gently biting her neck. He slumped forward, kissing her gently.  
  
"Hiei.... I love you.." Keiko's muffled voice softly said.  
  
He looked at her, burning into her brown eyes and kissing her again, biting her other side of her neck.  
  
They layed next to each other, arms wrapped around together, "I love you." Keiko repeated, her mouth loving the feeling of saying those words. "I love you so much." Keiko repeated.  
  
"I love you too. Keiko." Hiei said softly, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
They slept in each other's arms, loving thoughts entering their minds.  
  
+ * The next day (morning) *  
  
Keiko woke up, feeling sore all over, especially near her neck and between her legs.  
  
She got up, wrapping his blankets around her as the bedroom door opened.  
  
"Hey you." Hiei softly said, a towel wrapped around his sides, hair wet from a shower.  
  
"Hey." Keiko said, walking to him, and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
They embraced each other, while Keiko laughed as he took her to his bed again.  
  
+ * Week Later *  
  
Keiko walked up the street, feeling so free and great. Her whole had changed ever since Hiei had entered it.....  
  
She ran across the street, already let for her date with Hiei. They were going to eat dinner and catch a late movie with Botan and her date.  
  
Her was pulled up in a clip and wisps of her hair fell down her face. A white sweater was wrapped around her slim waist with a short black skirt, and a blue tank. Her click-clack shoes hit the streets.  
  
Keiko entered the small coffee shop, and waffs of brewing coffee, sandwhiches, cooking hot meals entered her senses.  
  
She spotted Hiei way in the back corner, talking with his friend.  
  
"So you wanna come tonight? She's bringing her friend too, if you know what I mean." A voice with an accent said laughing.  
  
"No. It's okay..... Ummm..... Jin, you do know that I'm with Keiko right?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Awwww... come on. You know your not really with Keiko." Jin said laughing again.  
  
"I'm serious. I really do love Keiko. I love her."  
  
Jin laughed even harder, "This is the same thing. Over and over again. You meet a woman and fuck her brains out by saying that you love her. Then you dump her. Then it's the same thing again. Hiei, face it, you don't love her. You just wanted her in bed, that's what you told me before anyway."  
  
"Jin..." Hiei started, but never finished while he turned around. As he was going to meet Keiko at the front, he found Keiko inches behind him, listening to every word that he and Jin just said.  
  
Her eyes were wide with shock and anger, her body trembling with rage.  
  
"Keiko... it's...." Hiei started again.  
  
"Is what you just said.... True?" Keiko asked, interrupting him.  
  
Author Note - Dun dun daaa!!!!!!! CLIFFY!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Any ways, HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AND I'M SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT WHAT I WROTE UP IN THE BEGINNING AUTHOR NOTE..... I was really in a bad mood when I got that review for Vindictive. Again, sorry.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
JA FOR NOW!!!!!!!!! 


	9. CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - THANKS!!!!!!!! ARIGATOU SO MUCH!!!!!! AND THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT ON VINDICTIVE!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!  
  
To the rest - THANKS!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!! And again, thanks soooooooo much for supporting me in this huge mess!!!!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own......... *sob*  
  
"Is what you said true?" Keiko repeated, her hands on her hips.  
  
Hiei continued to stammer nonsense words, Keiko not listening. Everything was a lie? Everything he told her was a lie?  
  
Angry tears stung her eyes, and Keiko started running towards the door to leave, but Hiei grabbed her arm, trying to make her listen. "Keiko! Let me at least explain!"  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Keiko shrieked, her hand coming towards Hiei's cheek and slapping him.  
  
His face stung red, his eyes wide with the shock. "I don't ever want to see your face again!" Keiko spit, her eyes glaring at him. Her heart had been finally open, but now........ she had been hurt again. No more. No more.  
  
Keiko ran, her heart beating wildly, her eyes filling with more tears. Continuing to flow endlessly.. never seeming to stop.  
  
Hiei tried running after her, but was lost in the crowd. "Keiko!"  
  
Keiko layed on her bed, her head propped on her pillow, trying to forget the soft touch of his lips against hers. His warm arms encircling her, his crimson eyes burning deep into her soul....  
  
It's time for me to forget him. I have to, in order to live again... I have to. But, I'll never expose my heart again.... An icy frost encircled her heart, her emotions. An icier one than the time Yusuke broke her heart.  
  
*Month later*  
  
Hiei hung up the phone, slamming it down in frustration. He was still trying to get in contact with Keiko, and yet still no luck.  
  
No matter how many times he called, visited, or sent anything, she was never there. He needed Keiko, he couldn't live without her. Somehow, he had to speak with her.  
  
Getting out of the bathroom, Keiko wiped her mouth. It was so strange. For the past two weeks, she'd been throwing up during the mornings. Trying to forget about it, Keiko dressed slowly in a light blue dress with tiny little flower buds on it. Wearing white sandals and her hair down, Keiko left her apartment, going out into the streets.  
  
Her heart still grieved, but Hiei had given her a lot of wonderful memories. Many wonderful feelings. She was grateful to him for letting her have those new emotions.  
  
Walking into a hair salon, Keiko asked the hairdresser, "I have a hair cut appointment. But, is it okay if I'm a little bit early?"  
  
"Why of course. Come on in."  
  
"Hope you like your new do!" a voice called out of the opening door.  
  
Keiko smiled a small smile and left, her dress swishing back and forth.  
  
Somehow, she felt refreshed and cleansed. Not the old Keiko, but a new Keiko. It was time to abandon her old life, abandon her old self.  
  
After a few hours of shopping, Keiko got into her place and closed the door behind her. Walking to her room, Keiko put in her new clothes and looked at her new image. She liked it. Her brown hair was up to the middle of her neck, and she had gotten red high lights in them. Keiko smiled at her reflection and felt happy with the way she looked.  
  
Keiko heard the door open and close once more and headed downstairs. Now she had to go tell Botan her other big news.  
  
"Botan!" Keiko yelled, running to where she was.  
  
"Keiko! I love your new hair style!" Botan cried, hugging her  
  
"Thanks." Keiko said smiling. "There's another reason why I wanted to talk to you though."  
  
"Okay then, shoot."  
  
Keiko bit her lip, trying to be calm, "I'm moving to Kyoto."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author Note - CLIFFY!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Lol. Anyways, Hope you like it!!!!!!!! And GOMEN GOMEN for making it short.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - I know all of you were like yelling, "KYOTO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! NANI?????????" (LOL)  
  
And thanks for saying cool hair!!! My hair is kinda like that, cept mine is up to my shoulders (maybe a bit longer...) and it's black but has red highlights!!!!!!!! (LOL) It's posted on my profile on FF.net.  
  
Disclaimer - Do I even have to say????????? -.-  
  
"Kyoto! But...... Keiko......why? Why?" Botan shrieked, stammering.  
  
Keiko looked down, her eyes filling with tears, "Botan.... I'm sorry... Gomen......gomen na san..... but ... I need to do this... I need... I need to leave. To forget......."  
  
Botan's eyes burned anger, "Tokyo's big enough! Why can't you just stay here?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Botan.... I ....... I just.... have to!" Keiko shrieked. Tears fell, her cheeks dampening.  
  
Botan glared, her eyes filling with tears as well, with a last look, Botan pushed past Keiko, making her stumble back word and hitting the floor. "Bo....tan....." Keiko mumbled.... Her head down..... tears falling once again.  
  
+ *Week Later*  
  
Botan knocked on Keiko's door, her head down. Her blue hair was in her normal high ponytail, wearing a white and purple jumper with white sneakers.  
  
Keiko opened the door, her hair tucked behind her ears. Wearing a long pale dress with white slippers on. Keiko wiped her mouth once more, surprised Botan was even looking at her. She opened the door wider, her suitcases packed, bags next to it. Her bullet train to Kyoto left tomorrow morning. "Botan....."  
  
"Keiko. Listen. I'm sorry... I just......don't want things to be different...... I want everything to be the same again......."  
  
"Botan.....I ...... know how you feel.....but I have to do this......." Botan nodded, hugging her tightly and coming in.  
  
*HOUR LATER*  
  
Keiko chuckled slightly, her stomach churning. "Time flies, don't it?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
Keiko got up form her bed, looking at her full length mirror. "Am I getting fat?"  
  
"hmmmm...... your stomach seems ever so slightly out ...... but the rest is fine. Have you been eating a lot?"  
  
"I'm eating the same as usual......"  
  
"Oh, well, maybe it's your time of the month..."  
  
"Yeah.....but I haven't had mine for a month.... Oh my GOD! It can't be?"  
  
Botan looked shocked, her eyes widening, "It's Hiei's ne?"  
  
Keiko nodded, her face blushing.  
  
"You have to tell him. You must!"  
  
Keiko shook her head, "No! I can't..... I can't face him..."  
  
"But that.....that person in you......is also Hiei's child.."  
  
"I just can't...." Keiko stammered..  
  
* Tomorrow*  
  
Keiko wore a pink turtleneck tank top, a pink and a light blue skirt with pink boots. Her hair tucked behind with a white hat on her head. Blue earrings shimmered on her ears. One big and one medium size suitcases were next to her. With a duffel bag and her white purse.  
  
Botan behind her, eyes filling with tears once again. Keiko turned around and face Botan. "Botan. I have one favor to ask of you. Please. Please don't tell Hiei about .....about me being pregnet."  
  
"I won't... I promise.."  
  
Keiko's brown eyes filled with tears, hugging Botan tightly. "I'll never have a best friend like you. A cool, perky and funky person like you. I love you. I love you as my own sister."  
  
Botan nodded, her body shaking. Her knees buckled against her jeans, her body trembling from sadness.  
  
Keiko's tears fell, "I'll call you as soon as I get to my new apartment." Botan nodded once more, biting her lip, Keiko turned back as workers took her suitcases and loaded them on the train.  
  
Keiko turned back the last time, walking away. Leaving her old life behind, her old self behind.  
  
"Please board the bullet train now. It will be departing soon." A pleasant woman's voice rang through the crowd.  
  
Keiko walked in, her eyes flooding with tears. 'Goodbye.....' Keiko silently thought. 'Goodbye Botan. Goodbye, Hiei.'  
  
Author Note - HEY! Hope you like so far!!!!! I'm planning to end this story with maybe 2 more chapters.. I already have the lay out and I'm eager to write it down on words before I forget! (LOL) Any ways, if this isn't Romance/Angst, then I'm changing it to that cause the final chapters will be VERY sad. Or maybe, the last chapter will be VERY sad....... *thinks* (LOL) but the last will be long I'm guessing.... (LOL)  
  
Well, Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
JA FOR NOW!!!!!!!!! ^.~  
  
HEY! A special surprise! Parts of my new fic Tragic Past!  
  
~ If your strong, you live, If your weak, you die ~  
  
Soujiro flew past the trees, the wind brushing against his face, his hair following the currents.  
  
Even though weeks had past since his battle with Kenshin Himura, they still flew through his mind. Pictures of their battle entered in and out of his mind. The clash of swords rang in his ears. The smell of blood entering his senses.  
  
And yet, the words Mr. Shishio told him, engraved in him still haunted him. "If your strong, you live, if your weak, you die."  
  
Flashes of a sake bottle smashing on his head when little entered his mind as he flew past the scenery. His so-called family beating him endless, their rough hands slapping and punching him. His blood soaking his ragged clothes.  
  
And yet, another flash back filled his head. A picture of a beautiful woman dressed in a crimson kimono. Her brown hair billowed out, held loosely with a white ribbon. Her dark olive green eyes pierced your soul. They were the eyes of a swordsman. Her pale neck had a silver pendant with the engravings of a word that could not be read... Miyoko...... her name was Miyoko.  
  
His mind whirled him into his past. Into the time he was but a young teenager, learning how to master the training Mr. Shishio gave him.  
  
He had met her in Tokyo. The towns people had been bustling with gossip at the new arriver. It was Miyoko. She was in some sort, a wanderer, with hidden talents of swordsmanship. A long Japanese sword was belted around her slender waist. Her uniform, the color white was what she had worn. Her eyes had a foreboding look to them, daring the people to directly stare at her.  
  
Bad or good? I know I ended it kinda bed but oh well. (LOL) Hope it's good!!!! PLEASE REVIEW THAT TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. CHAPTER 11

CHAPTER 11  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU! (LOL) LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!! THANKS SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.~  
  
Disclaimer - *mumbles* "I don't own........" *voice rises* "There! I said it." *pouts*  
  
- Seeing You Once More..... -  
  
* Note - Keiko is in the hospital when giving birth after nine months. I know you may think that it should be only eight months. But in Japan, for pregnancy, they count it as for ten months.  
  
Keiko moaned in the hospital. It had been nine long months. Trying to keep a steady schedule over her work in a big company. It had been hard during the first few months, but she kept busy and work kept her mind off of Hiei and her old life.  
  
Sweat fell from her forehead, pain contracting. She had been taking a walk in the park this evening, till her water broke. Collapsing to the floor a stranger carried her she supposed to a taxi and took her to the hospital.  
  
A man entered, wearing black shades and a dark green jacket. His shoes clicked against the clean hospital floor. "Your awake.." his deep voice boomed.  
  
Keiko stared at him, surprised at who had entered. "Who are you.." Keiko managed weakly.  
  
"My name is Toguro. I'm the one who brought you here."  
  
"Arigatou. I don't know how to thanks you."  
  
"It's fine. Is your husband coming?"  
  
Keiko looked down, tears welling up. "I have no husband. The father is back in Tokyo." Keiko wiped away the last trace of tears and smiled grimly, "But, thank you again."  
  
Toguro nodded, sitting in a near by chair. He looked alarmed at when Keiko let out a moan of pain. "You al right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Just contractions." Keiko breathlessly said, laughing a bit.  
  
He chuckled a bit, ready to get a doctor. "I'll be back." Keiko nodded once more and sniffed a bit.  
  
Keiko hugged herself, feeling the rough, unfamiliar feeling of the cloth. 'Hiei..... I miss you so much. What are you doing right now?'  
  
Tears formed again, and feel as she bit her lip as another contraction hit her. It was so painful.  
  
'Hiei................................'  
  
"Botan. Tell me! Now!" Hiei angrily cried.  
  
"Hiei, leave her alone. It's been ten months! For those past months, you've been waiting at my apartment day and night! If you don't leave, I swear I'll call the cops again, and charge you of stalking!" Botan shrieked.  
  
Hiei glared at her, his hands on his hips, "So your going to call the cops and get me sent to the station again? I don't care. And what do you mean your apartment? Shouldn't it be 'our'? Meaning you and Keiko?"  
  
"Ummmm......... right...... our yes"  
  
"She's gone ............. Isn't she? Tell me. where is she?"  
  
"2:48 a.m. June 18. Ms. Ukimora, your baby is born. A beautiful baby girl."  
  
Keiko's eyes were damp with tears, her forehead and body damp with sweat. Keiko lifted her arms to receive the crying baby wrapped in a blanket. "So. You're the one who kept on kicking in there. Oh my God. She's so beautiful......" Keiko continued to weep, putting her face closer to the cooing baby. "I'll name you, Suzu.... Suzu Ukimora."  
  
Dear Keiko,  
  
HEYA! I absoutly love the pictures you gave me of Suzu at her  
  
second birthday party!!!!!!!!! She's soo kawaii!!!!!!!! How are you doing? I see that  
  
your job at that big company is tough... Hey! Guess what? You know how me and  
  
Kurama have been going out for some time. Well, out of the blue, he asked me to  
  
marry him!!! Please come back to be my maid of honor! Hope you accept!!!!!! If  
  
you accept, you can stay at Kurama's and my place! (Yes. We bought a place  
  
together!) Once again, Hope you Accept!!!!!  
  
Love,  
  
Botan!  
  
Keiko smiled and placed the letter on her bed. "Suzu! Come here for a moment!"  
  
An energetic little girl came running forward. Her brown hair like hers trailed behind her, her crimson eyes dancing with joy and happiness.  
  
"Maybe you'd like to take a trip to Tokyo with me?"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah!" Suzu cried, her arms waving in happiness.  
  
Dear Botan,  
  
I'd absoutly love to come!!!! CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!! I'm so  
  
happy for you!!!!! Kurama's a good person and he'll make you happy. ^.^ Meet me  
  
at the station a week from now. Can't wait to see ya!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love,  
  
Keiko and Suzu.  
  
"Kurama! Keiko and Suzu are coming!!!!!!!!!" Botan squeled, jumping up and dancing around.  
  
"Please exit from the door to the right." A polite voice said through the intercom.  
  
Keiko went out the door, her heart skipping beats. Excited and afraid of coming back to her old life....  
  
A navy blue skirt hugged her slim waist, with a white tank top hugging her slender stomach. Her hair a little past her shoulders now, held up in a clip with few wisps of strands falling down. Little Suzu stayed by her side, dressed in a cute magenta dress, her hair in pigtails.  
  
Looking around, she spotted Botan and Kurama immediately through the crowd. Botan's hair grew even longer, the bottom in wispy looking curls. She wore a funky pink shirt with white daises imprinted on it. And she wore blue jeans with white high top sneakers. She was with Kurama hand in hand. He wore a blue shirt with black jeans and a jean jacket.  
  
"Botan! Kurama! I'm back!"  
  
*Day Later*  
  
"Suzu! Come back! Don't wander off!" Keiko sried, running past the cherry trees through the park.  
  
Keiko's hair in a ponytail with a red dress on and black boots. Suzu had run off while she took her for a walk.  
  
Keiko sighed as she saw the cherry blossoms falling and following the wind currents. They swirled around Keiko, haunting her into another memory.  
  
"Hiei! Come on! Lets go and walk through the cherry blossoms!"  
  
Hiei chuckled, grabbing her by the waist, giving her a loving kiss. He wrapped his warm arms around her waist protectivly, the cheery blossoms swirling around the two bodies. Keiko felt a delicous sensation rush through her body as she felt his tongue run through hers.  
  
Keiko quickly shook her head, making the beautiful memory swirl away......  
  
"Suzu! Where are you?"  
  
Keiko quickly ran, trying to find her daughter. "SUZU!"  
  
Hiei smelled the delicous scent of the cherry trees. His heart still loved Keiko, and grieved to be near her.  
  
Walking through the wind and cherry blossoms, Hiei saw a little girl running towards him.  
  
She had brown hair that reminded him of Keiko's hair and saw that she had his eye color. "Hello." He said to her as she came nearer.  
  
"Hello! My name is Suzu. What is yours?" she said in an adorable little voice.  
  
"I'm Hiei. Where are your parents?"  
  
But before she could answer, he heard an ever so familair voice ringing through the trees. "SUZU!"  
  
"Mommy!" she cried, running back to a woman coming nearer.  
  
Hiei looked up, seeing her come closer. She had startling familiar brown eyes and brown hair. But her hair had red highlights and was shorter than Keiko's. But getting closer, he knew it wad her.  
  
"Suzu! You scared me to death! Don't run away like that."  
  
Keiko looked up and saw Hiei face to face with her......  
  
"Hello. Keiko............."  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - WHEW!!!! THAT WAS LONG!!! (LOL) It's a bit upsetting, only one more chapter............... -.- (LOL)  
  
well, Hope you liked this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~  
  
JA FOR NOW!!!!~ 


	12. CHAPTER 12

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

CHAPTER 14

AUTHOR NOTE - HELLO! I'm sO glad you enjoyed the last two chapters! .

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer - ? You would actually believe I owned Yu Yu Hakusho? -.-

WOW! I'm kinda big on making my stories to make the couples break up... Except for the last chapter of A Promise Fulfilled..hahaha P but I'm going to make the last chapter of this pretty like No More Denying Love.kinda.not really..OH GREAT! Now I'm confused... . DARN IT! and I thought I had this all figured out...--; LMAO

Oh yes! Another thing I'll like to add, Keiko still does love Yusuke. I just wanted to point that out, cause people were saying they feel sorry for Yusuke. and also, later in this chapter, you'll see Keiko caring for Yusuke. I just wanted to add that because I think some people were confused. See, Keiko did choose Hiei, but she still loves Yusuke. She chose Hiei cause..basically. she couldn't and wouldn't ever be able to forget Hiei. If she went back to Earth, her mind would always think of Hiei. And besides, who could ever forget Hiei? LOL I wouldn't be able to.LMAO .

LAST CHAPTER! SORRY I DIDN'T WARN YOU ABOUT THIS LAST CHAPTER..--; LOL RATED - R (NO LEMON but slight, VERY slight lime.wait a minute..not even a lime! LMAO)

- Never forget my love. -

MOST OF YOU WILL GIVE ME MAJOR FLAMES FOR DOING THIS, BUT..sigh every author (though I hardly even call myself that..-.-) will get it one time or another. LOL

Keiko's heart raced, they had to be close..she had to hurry and find Yusuke.to make sure.. to make sure...

The sun was soon settling, the darkness gathering. Coldness appeared, biting into Keiko's fingers that held on tightly to Hiei's shoulders. They were going at an impossibly fast pace, the scenery hardly but a blur..

Till, she felt Hiei's muscles tense. "What's wrong?"

Hiei didn't say anything for a moment, but then finally, "I smell it.I smell Yusuke's blood... and his life force disappearing."

Keiko started panicking, sweat pouring down her face, Yusuke had to be fine.HE HAD TO! Her hearts pace quickened, her lungs closing in, needing oxygen.Yusuke..please be all right..

Keiko as well smelled the hint of blood, the horrid smell filling the air. 'YUSUKE!'

Hiei landed on the ground gently, seeing Kuwabara crouching near the fallen body of Yusuke. He heard Keiko gasp, sliding off his back and falling.

"Yu.suke.YUSUKE!" Keiko shrieked, crawling to him, blood getting on her hands as she went to him.

Kuwabara stared at her, realizing it was Keiko, "KEIKO! Are you al right? How are you? Are you hurt?"

Keiko looked up, and smiled, "Kuwa.bara. I'm fine.but.but.Yusuke.."

His turned grim, looking towards Yusuke, "He..he got hurt in battle. trying to find you."

Guilt pierced through her, yes..of course he was looking for her..why else would he be here. it was all her fault!

Keiko felt tears fall to her face, unable to say anymore. She crept to Yusuke, facing him, "Yusuke? I'm here."

His eyes opened, hearing Keiko's voice. "Keiko? How? How can it be you?"

His hand went to her face, feeling her tears, "It is you!"

Keiko smiled, her hand gently holding his hand, tenderly smiling at him. "I'm here. I'm here Yusuke." He smiled, settling his head on her lap.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you earlier." He quietly said,

"It's okay honey, I'm here..don't worry."

Nodding, Yusuke fell asleep, his exhausted body resting. Keiko ripped a piece of her school uniform skirt, gently wetting it with her tongue and wiping away the flecks of blood on his face. Finishing up, Keiko carefully settled his head on the ground, and silently getting up.

"Kuwabara, please watch him.I have to get something.."

He nodded, but opened his mouth to ask where, but she was already gone. Walking into the shadows of the trees.

HIEI AND KEIKO

"Hiei? Are you here?" Keiko asked uncertainly, the cold biting into her skin.

She heard a rustle and saw him coming closer to her, "Yeah?"

Keiko looked down, not knowing where to begin, "Hiei.I."

She felt him come closer, the brush of his hand touching her face. "Keiko...go back. Back to Yusuke."

Keiko stared at him, shocked at what he just told her. "But..but.. I love you.doesn't that mean anything to you?" Angry tears burst out, she grabbed his cloak, demanding an explanation. "What's the matter? What's the REAL reason you want me to go back?"

He turned away, trying not to show how much this hurt him. God dammit! Didn't she realize it was for her! Didn't she realize he didn't want to lose the first person he ever loved?

"Keiko..I don't know how to say this..but.it was a dream...a dream that existed once in my mind, but it's gone now."

"Nnn.nnn..NO! The dream is still fresh in my mind though! Don't you realize I chose you! Don't you realize I.I.I LOVE YOU!" Her heart was pierced by the cold indifferent look he seemed to give her. Tears wetting her face and her body began to sway from the shock of all this. "please...I still love you."

His mouth struggled for the right words, his eyes closing, trying not to show his eyes in turmoil, his eyes shining love for her..his heart grieved. unable to take it any longer..

He bent down to her, taking her in his arms. "KEIKO! Don't you realize you idiot! I'm doing this..because I see the love you show for Yusuke as well..I know you love me..but this relationship is.it's..it's forbidden!"

Keiko looked at him, finally realizing the turmoil deep inside of him because of her..

"I'm a criminal..and.if our relationship continued..it would be wrong.I would still continue working with Yusuke under Koenma..and you see Yusuke everyday. JUST FORGET ABOUT ME!"

"Don't you understand? Love can conquer over anything! That is the reason why I chose you.because I could NEVER forget you.."

"Keiko.stop! I am a demon, you are a human. this isn't some love tale where love triumphs over everything..I'm doing this.mainly for you.Can't you..go back? Go on with your everyday life.but always remember the love we share? That's how I want it.because..I know I can't do anything for you.but cause problems."

"NO! I don't understand..and frankly, I don't want to. your ignoring my feelings.. rejecting my love! That's how I see it!" Keiko ran, pulling away from his embrace, tears running down, the pain of not understanding ripping through her already shredded heart.

Running out of the woods, she saw the bright moon, reflecting her tears against the horizon. "'KEIKO! YOU REALLY ARE SAFE!"

She looked in front of her, seeing Botan run towards her, her arms open and reaching to hug her.

Pulling back, Botan noticed her tears, looking alarmed, "Don't worry! Yusuke'll be safe! I used my healing powers on him and don't worry, he's to stubborn to die anyway ne?" She chuckled, but stopped, noticing tears still streamed down.

"Oh Botan.it's not that..it's."

"Tell me Keiko, it'll help."

Keiko nodded, taking a deep breath, she had to tell her the truth. They sat against a huge tree, Botan's arm comforting her shoulder. As she told, Botan's eyes grew wider in disbelief what she was hearing.

Memories flashed back as she told. Meeting him at first, when she came down ill, his soft lips brushing against hers, his arms wrapped around her, protecting his love...

Looking at Botan's expression, she started crying even more, her body trembling with pain, "I knew you'd hate me.for what I did to Yusuke..but I do love Hiei."

"No.I.I'm not actually overjoyed with the fact of what happened with you and Hiei, but..what I'm more in disbelief is how you acted with Hiei. He's right.Koenma told me after you were saved, we'd bring back Hiei to the team.he's a very powerful asset. And.you need Yusuke..just as much as he needs you. What can you say? You love both of them. but.you can only have one. At least you'll be able to carry Hiei's love with you right? And..this may sound harsh..but. he is a demon..you can't possibly live in Makia. and..he can't possibly live on Earth forever. And.again this to harsh..but.you will die.die from old age. Hiei has already lived for like 500 years already! This relationship is nothing but forbidden, nothing but the truth."

Keiko stopped crying, her tears drying.she was right..how could she be so dense! She did belong with Yusuke..and yet..her soul was attracted to Hiei's.but it could never be.. Never work..

Keiko stared at Botan, and gave her a quick hug, "Botan, please take care of Yusuke for me.." Keiko asked while leaping up and running towards the woods to Hiei. She had to find him!

"HIEI! HIEI! WHERE ARE YOU! ANSWER ME!" Keiko yelped, desperate to find him. Desperate to tell him she understood.and would still love him..

He appeared, in front of her, surprised at how she reacted. Surprised at how she hugged him..he thought she would hate him forever..

"Keiko? I don't understand?"

"No Hiei. It's not you that needed to understand, it's me..I didn't realize what you were doing.was for me.you were sacrificing your love..to make my life back to normal. Hiei.I love you.."

"Keiko.I love you too.I always have.I was attracted to you the first time I met you. I was attracted to you the first time meeting you.. I'm sorry..I had to make you go threw this."

"No.you made me go threw a love that can never break.Hiei.take me now..show me your love."

Hiei pulled her back, shaking his head, "I can't.it would be irresponsible.. if I did. no matter how much I want you."

"It's okay, we'll deal with the consequences later, right now, I just want to think of you! Only you! I want you.. and I want to become one with you because I love you, and I can't think of it any other way! And I want to give you my heart! My heart, only to you, at least for tonight!"

Hiei stared at her, his heart giving in, he needed her now more than ever. Pulling in her a hot wet kiss, he pulled her to a bed of fresh grass, lying her on there. "God Keiko! My feelings for you are too strong, too vital to deny you.." and with that, he took her in another hungry kiss.

The night wore on, each wanting to share each other's pain and loneliness, and sorrow. It was basically two souls attracted to each other..body's and souls merging into one.

In the boundless sky, blue, and wide..

let me have a new life

and may the whole world snow with white

I can control my own destiny

as long as I stretch out my hands freely,

There is never a tomorrow that cannot be hoped upon

I understand even if you stay silent

Meeting you that day is no coincidence

Deep in your eyes, I see forever.

The sunset is beautiful

Within the cold winds, I can see your light

Faintly, I can hear your voice

And I know I'm not alone

Calm my heart with your warmth

And it all begins with faith and trust

This feeling is the proof of life

In the boundless sky, blue and wide

Let me enjoy a new life

And may the whole world snow with white

Hand in hand we ride

ONE OF MY ALL TIME FAVORITE SONGS! . The opening song of Pretear!

Keiko awoke, realizing that..that this was their last day.last morning together.

She dressed in her school uniform, brushing her long hair with her fingers. Last night. would be a night.she never would forget, never would regret.

Hiei awoke, giving Keiko a quick kiss, not having to say anything, for she knew what he was thinking...

They walked to the edge of the forest, Keiko hearing Botan's cries to come quick for the portal was opening to Earth.

"So." Keiko whispered, tears once again cascading down her face.

"So.." He repeated, lifting his hand and gently wiping away the continuous tears falling down.

"I'll never forget you." Keiko hushed, hugging him one last time, sharing one kiss, one last time.

Keiko unclasped her necklace she always wore on her neck. It was a simple silver chain, with a small sapphire stone embedded. "''Wear this, always think of me when you see it..and never forget..my love."

Hiei nodded, smiling a bit and clasping the necklace around his neck. "Keiko."

"Hiei.." Keiko whispered, unable to hold back tears.

"Go now, my love.." Hiei said, amazed at his self-control in not letting tears come out. He was losing someone..someone he truly loved.It was actually happening.

Keiko nodded, her muscles moving and trying not to look back, for if she did, and saw Hiei, she knew she would run back, run into his arms and never leave.

Nearing the portal, she saw Yusuke limping, smiling a bit and asking, "'Hey. Where've you been all night? And just now?"

"I thought I lost my necklace.you know.my favorite blue one.turns out I did."

Yusuke smiled, wrapping his arms around her, Keiko wiping away the tears before he could notice. "So. I heard you got beaten by a girl." Keiko said, laughing. Yusuke's ears turned red, his head held up high. "I was not! I could've won, but I went easy on her!"

Keiko chuckled, her heart was were she had to be. and yet, there would always be a part in her heart, where she would love Hiei. A special place where she'd never forget him.

'Good bye..Hiei.'

MUSIC PLAYS

My heart is cleansed. I found the light.

It's your light that fills the awakening blue sky.

Even though were far apart..

We'd be able to welcome the same dawn.

To remember the one with whom.

.the brilliant gaze of that person.

In the future of that future

God will look after us

God will look after us..

Marmalade Boy, One of my ALL time favorite songs! It's in the anime, one of the endings! YOU MUST LISTEN TO IT! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!

WEEK LATER

It was late, the moon rising, the wisps of clouds covering the stars. Hiei stepped on branch to branch, gently leaping to tree to tree.

He neared Keiko's room, opening the window slightly and crouching in.

Hiei sat on the chair, making sure she was safe. Tracing a finger down her arm to her hand, but he held back. Their relationship was forbidden. He fingered the necklace she gave him, that necklace..always a reminder of her love.

He climbed out again, always coming back to make sure she was away from harm.

"Good night Keiko.sleep well..and never forget my love."

In the midst of the falling leaves

I saw your form

That cold coffee cup

warmed my hands..

I'm waiting for you, Girl

Since I was born, I've been waiting for this day

just waiting for you, Love

The fallen gathers..

hoping to bury memories of you

MUSIC PLAYS AND DIMINSIHES

Another ending to Marmalade Boy. As you know, I am a HUGE Marmalade Boy fan! .

AUTHOR NOTE - DUN DUN DAH! THE LAST CHAPTER! sigh Once again, I'd like to thank everybody who has stuck through me, and read my fic. . I hope you enjoy! I wanted to end this, this way.because.even though, in my belief, love can triumph over everything, I feel this story felt right in putting it in this way. I mean, frankly, in this, society that I set up for this story (meaning Yusuke, etc.) could never really cope with the fact that Hiei and Keiko are a couple in my story. And as you saw in the before chapters, she does love Yusuke. That I just want to make clear. So please don't review saying 'oh I hate Keiko because she still loves Yusuke' or anything like that. Because, she knew him her whole life, loving him at the age of 4. But, she does love Hiei as well, who couldn't? LMAO! .

sigh another fic done. I will continue my Broken Heart..and for those of you who REALLY want me to update Torn Apart.well..I seem to have a HUGE writer's block..LOL I'll try working on it though.. Newayz, what else.oh! YEAH! A NEW FIC! (Still working on my Rurouni Kenshin...--; A FUSHIGI YUUGI! Here's the summary -

When Yui summons Seriyu, what if one of her wishes was to change destiny? Change fate? Her wish to make Miaka the Priestess of Seriyu and Yui, the Priestess of Suzaku. And let Tamahome fall in love with her. But can destiny REALLY be changed? Will Tamahome still love Miaka, or will he love Yui instead? BASING COMPLETELY ON THE ANIME SERIES!

How does it sound? I've had the idea in my mind for sO lOng!

Another one for Marmalade Boy! .

When Miki gave her love letter to Ginta two years ago, confessing her love to Ginta. What if he didn't lie to his friends, saying he only saw her as a friend? And now Ginta and Miki are a couple. But..when Yuu moves in when her parents swap partners, will Miki still fall for Yuu? Or will she remain with Ginta? BASING ON MANGA

ANOTHER ONE! PRETEAR!

What if what Hayate told Himeno wasn't the whole truth? Why couldn't Hayate accept Takako's love? Here.at the beach an hour away from the sunset, Hayate will tell her...tell her everything.of the VERY first Pretear, and how he fell in love... Hayate/OC&Hayate/Himeno

How does that sound? I know a bit confusing, but I'll try to fix the summaries a bit. But for now, please keep you eyes open for them! . HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THEM!

Once again, I put in the songs cause they seemed appropriate for the mood.LOL

And yes, I know I WILL get flames, cause I showed my friend the ending, asking how it seemed and she hated it.but..well.I just felt this was right. You know? Being with her first love, (Yusuke) and hanging on to the love she found (Hiei) In away, a kind of bitter sweet and sweet love..(don't mind me..I'm just all out of it.. I don't make much sense.LMAO)

Well, please review, and please don't give TOO much flames.lol --;

Until next time, JA Bye-Bye!

By the way, before I forget, I reposted my No More Denying Love fic, so please when you have the chance, check it out and REVIEW!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Top of Form


End file.
